


Georgia State Of Mind

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Star Trek The Gentle Seasons Series [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddling McCoy, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Incandescent Hearts (Star Trek Series), M/M, One Shot, Pissing Contest, Pre-Coitial Cuddling & Snuggling, Protective Spock, Sleepy McCoy, Spanking Threatened, Spooning, Spring Fever, Teasing, gentle teasing, spones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 06:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10484616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: It’s Spring, and all McCoy wants to do is cuddle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an early Easter present filled with all sorts of sweet treats!  
> For all of my friends out there who like cuddling, spooning, and what it generally leads to. I like to read about McCoy and Spock doing those things, too. I even threw in a little daddy kink and a threat of spanking, because, I thought, 'Hey, why not?'  
> Every Easter basket should have a lot of variety in it.

“Doctor.”

“Hmm?”

“Can you hear me, Doctor?”

“Hmm.”

“It is time that we were getting up.”

“Hmm.”

“Doctor.”

“I hear you, Vulcan,” McCoy mumbled in exasperation.

“It is time we were getting out of bed.”

“Five minutes more, sweetie,” McCoy murmured with a gentle smile on his face as he moved around in Spock‘s arms.

Spock hugged McCoy back and savored a moment with the knowledge that he had that little pepper pot of an aggravating, exasperating, infuriating, yet utterly fascinating and awesome doctor in his arms. It continued to amaze him every time he realized that fact. 

Of course, Spock didn‘t let that aggravating little pepper pot know how much it meant to him to wake up cuddling him. Spock had to try to keep some control of the situation when it came to McCoy. And that was difficult to do. Because Spock just wanted to lose himself in the wonder that was Leonard McCoy. 

“Did you go back to sleep yourself, Vulcan?”

Spock forced himself to focus on the present. Indeed, he might have dozed there for a moment. “Five minutes more, and we will be late, Doctor.”

“Here I thought I was shacked up with a good looking love machine,” McCoy mumbled with his eyes still screwed tightly shut. “Turns out it’s nothing but a damned alarm clock with balls.”

Spock sighed deeply. 

“I heard that sigh, Vulcan,” McCoy mumbled. “You sound like an old maid Sunday school teacher seeing couples headed for the woods. Is she abhorred, or jealous? And all you’ll get for your sighs of disapproval is hyperventilation.”

“I am beginning to realize that,” Spock conceded.

“Now, don’t be an old killjoy. Leave me alone awhile longer,” McCoy demanded. “I need my beauty sleep. It‘s Spring. Time to relax. Get up late. You know, enjoy! I know that word isn‘t in your vocabulary, but it is in mine! Give it a rest, Vulcan! I‘m sleepy!”

“Why must we go through this every Spring, Doctor? You know that out here in space, there are no seasons. Why do you insist on acting as if there are?”

That mellowed McCoy. “Because it is Spring back home in Georgia. The peach blossoms will be blooming, and there will be a sweetness in the air from them. The world will be awakening from the threat of winter, and it will be smiling because gentler weather is on the way.” He grinned up at Spock, although he knew that Spock couldn’t see it. “I guess that I’m just in a Georgia state of mind, as the expression goes. Call me an old romantic.”

“I could call you many things, Doctor, but I do not know if an old romantic is one of them.”

“Now, here I thought that I had cleared any doubt of that right out of that hard head of yours.”

“You have tried, Doctor,” Spock answered, trying to sound bored and hoping that his smile didn’t sound in his voice. The doctor could be quite demonstrative and liberal with his favors.

“Now, you can’t say that you haven’t appreciated my effort,” McCoy said with his first frown of the day.

“I have appreciated your effort.” That was true, Spock thought. In fact, that was an understatement of his appreciation.

“That’s more like it,” McCoy muttered. “I don’t want to be taken for granted.”

“Oh, you are not that.”

“Good. I want you to realize how lucky you are.“

“I do not believe in luck.”

“Then call it your good fortune. And stop sighing like that! You aren’t a young maiden on the verge of swooning in my arms.”

“No. But the vapors might indeed have me.”

McCoy grinned. “Spock! You’re a true Southern belle at heart! I knew it!”

“What can I say? Your company has tainted me.”

“Yeah, yeah, sure.“ McCoy wiggled around. 

“Do not grind against me like that, Doctor.”

“What’s wrong? Getting you heated up, Vulcan?” McCoy demanded with a savage grin.

Spock sighed. 

“That all you got? Hmm? Hmm? Come on, Vulcan, show me what you’ve got.”

“You’ve seen it all before, Leonard.”

“Well, looking really isn’t what I’m after. Feeling is more what I am wanting.”

“And if you keep on rubbing up against me like that, you will get to feel it. No matter what time it is.”

“Oh, goody, goody!”

“I am most certain that Captain Kirk would not wish for me to appear on the bridge of the Enterprise in a tumescent state.”

“I am most certain, too,” McCoy mocked.

“So I would have to dispose of my rather embarrassing state of arousal in an appropriate sperm depository before I could appear in society. Otherwise, I would alarm the ladies I would most certainly encounter and cause such a state of hilarity in our captain that he would become quite incapable of continuing to work.”

“Yeah, that sounds like Kirk, bawdy ass that he can be. It would tickle his gizzard seeing some guy show up for work with a full load on. Kirk might even be having to hunt up his own appropriate sperm depository after seeing how heated up you were.”

“But not my appropriate sperm depository,” Spock growled with a stern look on his face. "Understand me, Doctor?"

McCoy looked up at Spock. “I love it when you get jealous,” McCoy lisped. “You turn the most delicious shade of dark green all over that inscrutable face of yours. It almost reflects in your eyes, if those black pits could reflect light instead of swallowing it like some dark hole.”

“Yes, and your backside will turn the most delicious shade of dark red if you ever become another man’s appropriate sperm depository.”

“Promises, promises,” McCoy mocked, brushed his fingertips across Spock’s jaw, and winked up at him with a knowing look. "You are always a good daddy to me, even if you do threaten to blister my butt for me. If you ever do, I'll probably deserve it. But I know that you will make it up to me. You're always so good to me that way. You'd be so sorry. And you'd hold me. And dry my eyes. Then you'd make the pain go away as only you can. By the only person I will allow. Because I trust you, Spock. I trust you to take good care of me."

Spock grimaced. “Whatever am I ever going to do with you?” he asked hopelessly.

“I keep saying what you can do with me. But you keep reminding me that there’s no time. Okay, I‘ll be good. Just cuddle me some more.” 

“That I will be most happy to do.“

McCoy settled back against Spock’s body. “It’s so comfortable here in your arms. It's so nice being pushed up against all of that naked skin.”

“I know, Doctor. I can feel all of your naked skin, too, against my front side.”

“Wanna feel it on your back side?”

“Now, Doctor, you know I have offered that option. But you always insist on being in my arms. And I do so spoil you.”

“What can I say?” McCoy mumbled as he rubbed his face on Spock’s forearm and left a soft kiss on the tender skin inside it just above the wrist. “I’m a selfish bastard.”

McCoy couldn’t see Spock’s smile, but he could hear it. “No, Doctor, if you were selfish, I would be alone in bed.”

“And I would be way, way over there, in my own quarters.” He frowned. “Wonder what they look like, anymore? I have trouble remembering.”

“Now, Doctor, it has not been that long. Besides, you insist on keeping them. But I do not know why.”

“In case you get in a snit and order me out of here.”

“I would be more inclined to say that you would go off on a tangent and would declare that you never wanted to see me again.”

“Now, when have I ever done that?” McCoy mumbled.

“Well, you have not, but you are capable of it. Your past history strongly indicates that you might, at any time, and for whatever reason, exit this room. And I might be none the wiser about the reason for your exodus.”

McCoy grinned with his eyes still shut. “I like to keep you off balance, Vulcan.”

“I know you do, Earthling.” Spock placed a soft kiss on McCoy’s protruding bare shoulder, then ran his raspy, wet tongue almost down to McCoy’s armpit.

“Oh, hell, Vulcan!” McCoy protested as he scrunched his eyes shut and shoved his face into the hollow between Spock’s side and his other arm.

That left McCoy’s neck thoroughly exposed, and that is where Spock’s tongue landed next when a new supply of saliva.

“Spock! Oh, hell, that feels good! Ear lob! Ear lob next! Yeah! Oh, Yeah!“

“I thought that you might appreciate that, Leonard.“

Oh, hell! Leonard! He’s using my first name! Anything can happen now!

Hope it does.

“Be careful what you’re doing there, Vulcan! You can’t get us all worked up now! It’s time to get up! In case you’ve forgotten.”

“Oh, Leonard, you think of the silliest excuses not to have sex.”

“Me?! You’re the morning person around here! You’re the one acting like a damn alarm clock with legs! Now, you want to ditch it all?! For, for--”

McCoy had turned himself so that he was facing Spock. He knew that his hair had to be terribly tousled after being almost in Spock’s armpit. But he didn’t care. He didn’t care! Let the Vulcan realize what he had stirred up. A wild man. A frantic wild man.

Spock’s placid face did nothing to soothe McCoy’s wild face.

“Yes, Leonard. For ‘for, for--’”

“Not that I’m not willing, darlin,’ but somebody has to be the adult around here. And suddenly I seem to be the responsible one. It's like you are drunk or something.”

“Oh, Leonard, I am drunk. Drunk on love, and on you.”

McCoy rolled his eyes. “Now, you’re just being silly.”

“When it comes to loving you, Leonard, nothing is silly.”

McCoy considered that. “Well, I sure as hell can’t argue with logic like that.” He settled in Spock’s arms again, but was facing at him instead of being spooned. “But it still remains that we have to be getting up, or we’ll be late.”

At that moment, the alarm clock rang, and Spock reached to shut it off.

“That’s the longest snooze alarm I’ve ever heard of,” McCoy remarked.

“That’s because it was not the snooze alarm.”

“You mean you--” McCoy started in confusion.

“That is correct. I woke you up early so we could have some cuddle time.”

McCoy turned so that he was being spooned by Spock. “You’re so good to me. You think of everything. Too bad we can’t do more than cuddle.”

“We can,” Spock said as his hands began trailing gently up and down McCoy’s bare arms and abdomen.

“Hmm?” McCoy asked. He was becoming sidetracked by those trailing fingertips.

Spock gently kissed McCoy’s temple. “I set the clock ahead, too.”

McCoy turned with a grin. “No wonder I‘m sleepy!”

“I thought you wouldn‘t mind losing a little sleep, Leonard.”

"I'll be sleepy all day!" McCoy complained.

"I have a way of making you forget all about being sleepy."

"I'll just bet you do, you sexy love machine, you!" McCoy said with an appreciative smile.

"Be quiet now, Leonard, and daddy will give his baby a nice treat."

McCoy shivered in anticipation. “You are really good to me! You do think of everything! You are my sweet, Georgia peach type of sweet, daddy, to me, after all!”

“Shut up, Leonard!” Spock growled as his lips headed for McCoy‘s. “It is impolite to talk with your mouth full!”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or story lines.  
> I own nothing dealing with the slogan "Georgia State Of Mind." I simply borrowed it to explain McCoy's languid attitude.


End file.
